1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to a photosensitive composition, a microfabricated structure including the same, a device including the microfabricated structure, and methods of fabricating the microfabricated structure and the device. Other example embodiments are directed to a photosensitive composition, a microfabricated structure including the same, a device including the microfabricated structure, the fabrication of a three-dimensional microstructure on a nanometer or micrometer scale, and a method of fabricating a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scientific technology, which is essentially required for the development of high-performance complex information products in the future, may include techniques for increasing the usability of various information media in nano fields. In the new field of NEMS (nano electro mechanical systems) as well as the development of nano electronic devices for use with electrical nano information media, research into complex information devices for handling machines, thermal fluids, light waves, and biochemical nano information media in addition to the electrical nano information media may be conducted. The range of NEMS techniques for handling the nano information media in various forms may be extended through a combination of newly discovered nanoscience knowledge in the nano fields and a microfabrication process for a three-dimensional microstructure.
The fabrication of three-dimensional microstructures including respective nanometer-sized elements may be more difficult than the synthesis of nano material. The development of fabrication methods on a nanometer or micrometer scale may be important for extending the range not only of MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems) but also of NEMS.
The structure patterned on a nanometer scale through such a fabrication method has surface plasmon resonance, which may be a characteristic unique to metal nanoparticles, and may be thus variously applied to all kinds of electronic devices and optical devices. In the two- or three-dimensional fabrication process, efforts have been made to assure precision on a nanometer or micrometer level.